Talk:Revenge of the Vampire (book)
How come there's no exact publication date given for this book, or for Magehunter? Paltogue (talk) 07:37, April 10, 2014 (UTC) *Found the details on Amazon. Paltogue (talk) 12:53, April 10, 2014 (UTC) "Roll one dice" is not an error. "Dice" for singular may not be standard historically, but it is now pretty common even in written English and hardly constitutes an error. Paltogue (talk) 07:44, July 21, 2014 (UTC) *Please pay attention to the discussion point I've raised. This is not an 'error' in the book. It is a point of grammar that you and the author differ on. That's something entirely different. Other authors also use 'dice' for singular, and it is common in Standard English, even if it is frowned upon by some people. The Oxford English Dictionary even comments that singular 'dice' is common in gaming circles. Paltogue (talk) 10:06, July 21, 2014 (UTC) *"Roll one dice" is indeed an error, and is completely, unambigously wrong. Many of the other errors listed are a direct result of poor editing, which this is. Of the other FF books I've read, only those by Luke Sharp have used the phrase, and there's so much else wrong with Luke Sharp's books this isn't worth getting into. By contrast in all Martin's previous books he, or his editor, managed to use the correct term. The fact it was not done so this time is more of an indication of bad editing than most of the listed items, (horse bug excepted). *As I explained, 'one dice' is possible in English. Go and research the issue in reliable modern sources rather than assuming your preferred usage is the only possible one. It's frowned upon by some, but it's one of those non-fixed (and changing) bits of English grammar. Jon Green does it too. It's not an error in the book (and whether you personally feel that it is a grammatical error or not is essentially irrelevant). In any case, an 'error' in a book is not some nit-picky grammatical point, but something which makes the game difficult or impossible to play or which contradicts something in it or some other source. Paltogue (talk) 09:46, July 23, 2014 (UTC) *Just curious, if a gamebook were to constantly tell the player "you got hit by a wraith, loose 1 skill point", "you got burned, loose 4 stamina points" and "you killed a good man, loose 3 luck points" would you consider that an error? It is exactly the same thing, a clearly wrong usage, that only gets defended beacause it has become so common. **Define a 'clearly wrong usage'. On whose criteria? Yours (and based on what)? Is the Oxford English Dictionary (never mind the millions of educated people who use 'one dice') not good enough for you on this one? As for your question about 'loose', you answer it yourself - if enough people used 'loose' in this way and if it was accepted as standard usage by enough people, it couldn't be claimed to be an error anymore, even if it started out that way. Right now that's not the case at all, so it's ungrammatical (or at least completely non-standard). That's how language works. There was no golden age in English or any other language when everyone followed 'the rules'. Whose rules anyway? Some Victorian teacher's? That's usually the source of the 'zombie grammar rules' that some people hold so dear. Every grammatical rule that you think to be correct today wasn't not very long ago, but language continually changes. It's a fact of modern English, whether you like it or not, that 'one dice' is a standard (if newer and minority) usage. Set yourself free from the pointless pedantry of things like 'one die/dice' and accept that that's how the world is. You'll be happier for it! Paltogue (talk) 14:53, July 24, 2014 (UTC)